


Notte di ricordi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Missing Scene, One Shot, Slice of Life, Songfic, Training
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Fa parte di DBNA].Goku e Vegeta, entrambi supersaiyan 4, decidono che allenarsi in campeggio li può potenziare.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Goku, Vegeta.Prompt: darsi il cambioSong-fic di My funny friend and me (Italian); la colonna sonora delle follie dell'imperatore.





	Notte di ricordi

Notte di ricordi  
  


Vegeta supersaiyan quattro uscì dal lago, gocce d’acqua gocciolavano dalla sua peluria rossastra e dimenò la coda. I lunghi capelli neri a fiamma gli ricadevano di lato. Raggiunse la fiamma vermiglia del falò e fece cadere per terra la pila di pesci che teneva tra le braccia. Li guardò dibattersi sul terreno sporcandosi di terra, le branchie si alzavano e abbassavano a ritmo irregolare. Allungò il braccio e lanciò un attacco energetico, arse i loro corpi trasformandoli in corpi anneriti.

“Quindi ti sei allenato per mesi finché non sei riuscito a raggiungere il quarto livello in modo naturale?” domandò Goku. Montò la tenda, si passò la mano tra i capelli a cespuglio e si leccò le labbra.

“Esatto. Dopo il combattimento con Bill-sama non c’è voluto molto prima che arrivassi al terzo livello, ma non riuscivo a regolarlo. Mi è bastata una settimana di pura vita selvaggia qui, anche se Bulma dopo la mia fuga ha tornato a fidarsi poco di me anche se mi sono rammollito” rispose il principe dei saiyan. Infilò la mano nella tasca dei jeans strappati e umidi che indossava, ne tirò fuori una capsula e la lanciò. Con una nuvoletta di fumo e un _pof_ comparve una casa.

“Almeno quella gallina ci dà il meglio” borbottò. Il son si sedette accanto a lui, prese tre pesci e se li portò al viso. Spalancò la bocca, ve li mise dentro, li masticò due volte facendo volare resti tutt’intorno e li ingoiò con un unico boccone. Si passò la mano sulla bocca e osservò Vegeta addentare rumorosamente un altro pesce.

“Perciò la tua proposta è allenarci qui tutte le domeniche?” chiese. Vegeta annuì più volte e incrociò le gambe.

“Se il supersaiyan God ha bisogno di tutti quei saiyan per crearsi, evidentemente ci sono ancora tantissimi livelli che non abbiamo scoperto prima di poterci arrivare con le nostre sole forze. Da Baby-Vegeta inoltre ho fallito, quindi se non ci sono due divinità ancora più potenti nei paraggi funziona male, segno che anche le loro energie avevano influito quel giorno” rispose. Goku sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, si grattò il petto peloso e sbuffò. Osservò la rugiada sui petali delle rose, appoggiò le mani sul terreno e alzò il capo.

“Continuerai a cercare di superarmi, vero?” domandò. Vegeta tentò di colpirlo con un pugno al viso, il Son lo parò e ghignò. Cercò di spingere in avanti il braccio dell’amico e il Briefs spinse nella direzione contraria.

“La prossima volta sarò io il Supersaiyan God” disse Vegeta indurendo il tono. Le braccia di entrambi scricchiolarono, il sudore colò sui loro visi arrossati ed entrambi ghignarono, le loro pupille nere brillarono, le occhiaie erano spesse intorno ad essi e i cerchi gialli intorno alle iridi si scurirono diventando dorate e liquide.

“Mi pare giusto  _darsi il cambio_ ” rispose Goku. Lasciò andare la mano di Vegeta ed entrambi abbassarono lentamente il braccio.

-Iniziamo a diventare sempre pari di potenza- pensarono all’unisono. Goku si voltò, guardò gli alberi tremare e sentì le fronde mosse. In lontananza vedeva le luci di un paese sulla montagna, abbassò lo sguardo e vide un fumo biancastro alzarsi dalle cupole bianche di casa sua e di quelle dei suoi figli.

“Finalmente hai scoperto fino a che punto la potenza di una giusta causa possa motivare” sussurrò con voce rauca.

“Non farmi più santo di quanto io non sia. Semplicemente non voglio toccate le mie cose, come la  _mia_ famiglia, la _mia_ Bulma o i miei marmocchi” ringhiò Vegeta. Strinse il pugno e conficcò le unghie nel palmo, assottigliando gli occhi. Goku si voltò e seguì la direzione del suo sguardo, alzò la testa e vide due stelle rossastre brillare e deglutì.

“Quella era la nostra  _casa_?” domandò e la voce gli tremò. Si passò la mano tra i capelli e si leccò le labbra.

“Ci sono solo rocce, ci sono andato con la navicella spesso quando me ne andavo dalla Terra. E’ lì, tra gli asteroidi che ne sono rimasti, che mi sono ricoperto dell’oro del supersaiyan” spiegò Vegeta. Infilzò con un bastone l’ultimo pesce e se lo portò alle labbra. Ne divorò metà e offrì l’altra parte a Goku.

“Vegeta, io e te non siamo tanto diversi” disse il Son. Si portò alle labbra il pesce e lo ingoiò in un sol boccone.

“Scherzi? Tu sei un folle che crede in questo sasso. Io vorrei che il mondo, anzi l’intero universo, giri intorno a me” borbottò il principe dei saiyan. Batté il piede sul terreno, guardò la stoffa delle tende tremare e accese un ki blast dorato nella mano. Goku gli diede una pacca sulle spalle e lo sentì ringhiare.

“Io sono al tuo fianco, quando ti senti confuso sulla strada da intraprendere, ma se fossi veramente certo sarei il cretino che tutti credono” disse gentilmente. Vegeta si scostò e si girò di scatto.

“Tsk! Quegli idioti credono che davvero si possa avere quella faccia da ebete al naturale quando si è saiyan. E’ divertente vedere come li prendi in giro” ringhiò. Goku ridacchiò e scosse il capo. Rialzò la testa e guardò le stelle dorate illuminare lo sfondo blu-notte.

“Ho ucciso mio nonno sotto un cielo come questo. Mi sono sempre chiesto, come hai potuto eliminare Nappa a sangue freddo?” domandò.

“Ho cercato di uccidere anche te. Sono bravo a tentare di eliminare proprio coloro che mi fanno provare un’illusione di sentimento, ma con la donna è diverso” bisbigliò il principe dei saiyan. Goku spezzò a metà il bastoncino e lo lanciò, Vegeta lo raggiunse con un’onda lanciata dall’indice dell’altra mano, i resti carbonizzati brillanti di alcuni punti rossi caddero per terra.

“Amici?” domandò Goku.

“Fratelli” rispose secco Vegeta.

 


End file.
